wind rider
by GusCGC
Summary: For a great man, storyteller and genious. Domo Harigato, Miyazakikun
1. Chapter 1

Author´s note: This one for my best teacher as storyteller, the wizard of all beautiful tales that take us from this war and makes us forget about those stories of grief and sorrow... Harigato.

* * *

**Wind Rider**

Alive for a century

Of whistling winds

And gentle breeze

Eagle, she was born

But she's a sparrow,

Soft and shy that

Sleeps in the wind's

Lovely embrace.

I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
Oh but heaven, no heaven dont hear me.

Sleep

I thought clouds didn't

Had eyes but they do

Their shepherd is flying

Taking´em to open skies and universe

Where golden fields can get them sleep

Wind rider kissed the shepherd

And rocked the earth below.

Princess

Before sun went down, I saw her

And wished I was up there

With her, dancing in the wind.

I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.

Is she a bird?

I couldn't say.

Come into my world,  
See through my eyes.  
Try to understand,  
Don't want to lose what we have

We've been dreaming  
But who can deny,  
It's the best way of living  
Between the truth and the lies

The one who rides the wind,

From the world from above

Without lies and fear.

She faces and destroys fear

That tries to tied her to the ground.

He fears her.

The one who walks on golden fields,

The angel that saved me from myself

From drowning, from falling, on the way down

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

Breeze

Sweet mother of kiss

And brother in embrace...

The world does not know me

And it won't ever know her,

Of that I´m sure.

Soft lady, breeze dancer,

Please carry me away to

Your world... somewhere

You like, I don´t care.

There I've seen their flag on the marble arch  
love is not a victory march

But I don´t mind

And on the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
Almost fell right through  
But I held onto you

My princess

Princess of the Valley of the Wind.

* * *

Cheers for the great Master Miyazaki! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author´s note: This one is the hard work of translation but I´m glad that it is done.

* * *

2. On the way down

Sick and Tired of this world

There's no more air

Trippin' over myself

Goin' nowhere

Waiting

Suffocating

No direction

And I took a dive

_And on the way down_

_I saw you_

_And you saved me_

_From myself_

_And I won't forget_

_The way you loved me_

_On the way down_

_I almost fell right through_

_But I held onto you_

I've been wondering why

It's only me

Have you always been inside

Waiting to breathe

It's alright

Sunlight

On my face

I wake up and yeah, I'm alive

_'cause on the way down_

_I saw you_

_And you saved me_

_From myself_

_And I won't forget_

_The way you loved me_

_On the way down_

_I almost fell right through_

_But I held onto you_

I was so afraid

Of going under

But now

The weight of the world

Feels like nothing, no, nothing

Down, down, down

You're all I wanted

Down, down, down

You're all I needed

Down, down, down

You're all I wanted

You're all I needed

And I won't forget the way you loved me

All that I wanted

All that I needed

_On the way down_

_I saw you_

_And you saved me_

_From myself_

_And I won't forget_

_The way you loved me_

_On the way down_

_I almost fell right through_

_But I held onto you_

Down, down, down

But I held onto you

Down, down, down

But I held onto you

* * *

Harto y cansado del mundo 

No puedo respirar

Pasando por encima mío

Hacía ningún lugar

Esperando

Ahogando

Sin dirección

Me fui al fondo

_Caía yo al fondo_

_Cuando te vi_

_Y me salvaste_

_De mi propio corazón_

_Jamás olvidare_

_Nuestro amor_

_Cayendo al abismo_

_Me sentía incluso bien_

_Pero a ti me agarre_

Me pregunto por que

Si sólo soy yo

¿Has estado siempre dentro

Queriendo respirar?

Está bien

Luce el sol

Sobre mi cara

Despierto y ¡sí! Sigo vivo y

_Caía yo al fondo_

_Cuando te vi_

_Y me salvaste_

_De mi propio corazón_

_Jamás olvidare_

_Nuestro amor_

_Cayendo al abismo_

_Me sentía incluso bien_

_Pero a ti me agarre_

Tenia mucho miedo de

Caer al abismo

Pero ya

El mundo no pesa nada

Sobre mi, no, nada

Cae, cae, cae, cae

Eres todo lo que quiero

Cae, cae, cae, cae

Todo lo que necesito

Cae, cae, cae, cae

Eres todo lo que quiero

Todo lo que necesito

Jamás podré olvidar nuestro amor

Todo lo que quiero

Todo lo que necesito

_Caía yo al fondo_

_Cuando te vi_

_Y me salvaste_

_De mi propio corazón_

_Jamás olvidare_

_Nuestro amor_

_Cayendo al abismo_

_Me sentía incluso bien_

_Pero a ti me agarre_

Cae, cae, cae, cae

Pero a ti me agarre

Cae, cae, cae, cae

Pero a ti me agarre

* * *

Celg yht Denat uv drec funmt

Drana'c hu suna yen

Dnebbeh' ujan socamv

Kueh' hufrana

Fyedehk

Civvulydehk

Hu tenaldeuh

Yht E duug y teja

_Uh dra fyo tufh_

_E cyf oui_

_Yht oui cyjat sa_

_Vnus socamv_

_Yht E fuh'd vunkad_

_Dra fyo oui mujat sa_

_Uh dra fyo tufh_

_E ymsucd vamm nekrd drnuikr_

_Pid E ramt uhdu oui_

E'ja paah fuhtanehk fro

Ed'c uhmo sa

Ryja oui ymfyoc paah ehceta

Fyedehk du pnaydra

Ed'c ymnekrd

Cihmekrd

Uh so vyla

E fyga ib yht oayr, E's ymeja

_'lyica uh dra fyo tufh_

_E cyf oui_

_Yht oui cyjat sa_

_Vnus socamv_

_Yht E fuh'd vunkad_

_Dra fyo oui mujat sa_

_Uh dra fyo tufh_

_E ymsucd vamm nekrd drnuikr_

_Pid E ramt uhdu oui_

E fyc cu yvnyet

Uv kuehk ihtan

Pid huf

Dra faekrd uv dra funmt

Vaamc mega hudrehk, hu, hudrehk

Tufh, tufh, tufh

Oui'na ymm E fyhdat

Tufh, tufh, tufh

Oui'na ymm E haatat

Tufh, tufh, tufh

Oui'na ymm E fyhdat

Oui'na ymm E haatat

Yht E fuh'd vunkad dra fyo oui mujat sa

Ymm dryd E fyhdat

Ymm dryd E haatat

_Uh dra fyo tufh_

_E cyf oui_

_Yht oui cyjat sa_

_Vnus socamv_

_Yht E fuh'd vunkad_

_Dra fyo oui mujat sa_

_Uh dra fyo tufh_

_E ymsucd vamm nekrd drnuikr_

_Pid E ramt uhdu oui_

Tufh, tufh, tufh

Pid E ramt uhdu oui

Tufh, tufh, tufh

Pid E ramt uhdu oui

Celg yht Denat uv drec funmt

Drana'c hu suna yen

Dnebbeh' ujan socamv

Kueh' hufrana

Fyedehk

Civvulydehk

Hu tenaldeuh

Yht E duug y teja

_Uh dra fyo tufh_

_E cyf oui_

_Yht oui cyjat sa_

_Vnus socamv_

_Yht E fuh'd vunkad_

_Dra fyo oui mujat sa_

_Uh dra fyo tufh_

_E ymsucd vamm nekrd drnuikr_

_Pid E ramt uhdu oui_

E'ja paah fuhtanehk fro

Ed'c uhmo sa

Ryja oui ymfyoc paah ehceta

Fyedehk du pnaydra

Ed'c ymnekrd

Cihmekrd

Uh so vyla

E fyga ib yht oayr, E's ymeja

_'lyica uh dra fyo tufh_

_E cyf oui_

_Yht oui cyjat sa_

_Vnus socamv_

_Yht E fuh'd vunkad_

_Dra fyo oui mujat sa_

_Uh dra fyo tufh_

_E ymsucd vamm nekrd drnuikr_

_Pid E ramt uhdu oui_

E fyc cu yvnyet

Uv kuehk ihtan

Pid huf

Dra faekrd uv dra funmt

Vaamc mega hudrehk, hu, hudrehk

Tufh, tufh, tufh

Oui'na ymm E fyhdat

Tufh, tufh, tufh

Oui'na ymm E haatat

Tufh, tufh, tufh

Oui'na ymm E fyhdat

Oui'na ymm E haatat

Yht E fuh'd vunkad dra fyo oui mujat sa

Ymm dryd E fyhdat

Ymm dryd E haatat

_Uh dra fyo tufh_

_E cyf oui_

_Yht oui cyjat sa_

_Vnus socamv_

_Yht E fuh'd vunkad_

_Dra fyo oui mujat sa_

_Uh dra fyo tufh_

_E ymsucd vamm nekrd drnuikr_

_Pid E ramt uhdu oui_

Tufh, tufh, tufh

Pid E ramt uhdu oui

Tufh, tufh, tufh

Pid E ramt uhdu oui

* * *

One fine translation.

See you!


	3. Chapter 3

Author´s note: I know this one is in Spanish, but I hope you lke it 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuarto Piso (Fourth Floor) 

Hola¿te conozco?

Yo vivo aquí, en el cuarto

Encima de ti

Sí, creo que ya te he visto

Si oíste anoche ruido

De golpes... no fue borrachera

Ni fue una discusión

Déjalo anda, olvídalo

Déjalo anda, olvídalo

Soy bastante torpe

Y procuro no destacar

Pero estoy un poco loca

Y eso sin presumir

Golpear hasta doler

Pero no queda preguntar

Y menos aún para pelear

Menos aún para discutir

Menos aún para rascar

Sí, estoy bien

Pero ya estoy a la puerta otra vez,

Mejor no preguntar

No es de tu incumbencia

Sólo quiero estar ahora sola

Solamente yo, en mi cuarto

Prefiero hoy no hablar

Prefiero hoy con mi corazón estar

Prefiero hoy descansar

Hola¿te conozco?

Yo vivo aquí, en el cuarto

Encima de ti

Sí, creo que ya te he visto

Si oíste anoche ruido

De golpes... no fue borrachera

Ni fue una discusión

Déjalo anda, olvídalo

Déjalo anda, olvídalo

Golpear hasta doler

Pero no queda preguntar

Y menos aún para pelear

Menos aún para discutir

Menos aún para rascar

* * *

Jajjajajajajjaa

If you are going to ask something, first check out _My name is Luca _of Susan Vega

Enjoy!!


	4. Chapter 4

Author´s note: This song goes a lot with Nausicaa and it is a warning of one of the most dangerous creatures of all... the Ice Queen or Godess of the Snow.

* * *

5. Ice Queen

When leaves have fallen  
And skies turned into grey.  
The night keeps on closing in on the day  
A nightingale sings his song of farewell  
You better hide for her freezing hell

On cold wings she's coming  
You better keep moving  
For warmth, you'll be longing  
Come on just feel it  
Don't you see it?  
You better believe it.

When she embraces  
Your heart turns to stone  
She comes at night when you are all alone  
And when she whispers  
Your blood shall run cold  
You better hide before she finds you

Whenever she is raging  
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world

She covers the earth with a breathtaking cloak  
The sun awakes and melts it away  
The world now opens its eyes and sees  
The dawning of a new day

Whenever she is raging  
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caen las hojas  
Y el cielo se va volviendo gris  
La noche se va tragando al día  
Y oyes al ruiseñor y su despedida  
Huye rápido de este infierno helado

En heladas alas ella vendrá  
Será mejor que corras  
A seguro, calor que ansias  
¡Debes sentirlo, amor!  
¿O acaso no lo ves?  
Creer aquí es poder.

Ella abraza  
Vuelve tu corazón piedra  
Entra de noche en tu soledad  
Susurra tu nombre  
Y tu sangre helada corre  
Escóndete o ella te encontrará

Su rugido es infernal  
Toda vida arrasa al pasar  
¿O acaso no lo ves?  
¿O acaso no lo ves?  
Las ruinas de mi hogar

Lo cubre todo con su manto helado  
El sol despierta y la echa  
Mundo que despierta y puede ver  
Un nuevo amanecer

Su rugido es infernal  
Toda vida arrasa al pasar  
¿O acaso no lo ves?  
¿O acaso no lo ves?  
Las ruinas de mi hogar

* * *

Enjoy! 


	5. Chapter 5

Author´s note: This song is from a novel I´m writing... _The Lord of the Last Dream_. So, if you guys see this book one day in your bookstore, PC or whatever, you´ll know that it is me and this song is within it.

* * *

6. Ink Kingdoms

Ink oceans that fill minds  
that are dead... Stories for  
us to remember that we still have heart  
Ink kingdoms will tear up  
lonely heart to a new land  
to remember their faith,  
that there´re still heroes in this world

Dark will be followed  
by a new universe  
An adventure is awaiting  
so, keep going on... Let´s go!.

Chorus:  
Walk the line, imagine your life  
standing beside what  
your dreams have all write  
And show them that we can  
free our minds and find a way.  
For your mind there is no end  
Let yourself fly again!

Pale, rusty... brush of stain  
Fill your heart with joy  
Or the darkness might take  
you far away  
I´ll come into your world,  
see through your eyes.  
I´ll find a way there,  
Ink Kingdoms shall be our place

A home for those who believe  
because we have to try.  
We will go over all  
the rules and death

Chorus 2x  
Walk the line, imagine your life  
standing beside what  
your dreams have all write  
And show them that we can  
free our minds and find a way.  
For your mind there is no end

Let yourself fly again!

Hear the silence  
crying for a new day  
Will our hearts remain  
if the darkness takes all away?

Chorus 2x  
Walk the line, imagine your life  
standing beside what  
your dreams have all write  
And show them that we can  
free our minds and find a way.  
For your mind there is no end

Let yourself fly again!

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Author´s note: This one is for the people of Virginia... I´m really sorry about the massacre and want you to know that you have someone here who really cares. Coraggio!

* * *

7. Alone

I'm waiting in the side  
I'm waitin in the dark  
I think there´s no one there  
I hear a scream but who knows  
No light is coming this way  
I'm listening but theres no sound

Why is it there is this fighting?  
Why this death? Why is there dark?  
I thought being safe, was being alone  
But I only feel more dead than alive  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
But is worth that being  
All alone, all alone

More shots, someone is dead  
There is a noise, I think is the cops  
But I think noone can see me  
cause nothings going right  
and everythigns a mess  
and no one likes to be alone

Why is it there is this fighting?  
Why this death? Why is there dark?  
I thought being safe, was being alone  
But I only feel more dead than alive  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
But is worth that being  
All alone, all alone

oh why is all full of death?  
I thought it was then again,you  
yea yea yea

I thought being safe, was being alone  
But I only feel more dead than alive  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
But is worth that being  
All alone, all alone

Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
But is worth it, and you´ll  
Never be alone, never alone

Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
But is worth it, and you´ll  
Be alone  
Be alone...

* * *

In the dark of grief and sorrow, we shall always take each other´s hands

Besos


	7. Chapter 7

Author´s note: First of all, I just wanted to say that I write from the bottom of my soul so I don´t have any intention of being read as something operistic or from the literature class. I write for Nausicaa and you, my friends, that´s that.

* * *

8. I´m still alive

Down the alleys of the city  
I thought I could find the river  
of my soul but no words in the walls  
can express what´s deep in my mind

And people forget what books are for  
I have died once more...  
I have spent my life dreaming  
while the world is still sleeping

Way out... I hope Icould get out  
Most of us are now trying to guess  
from where did our lyrics came.  
I write and then I feel warm again

I wonder if It's too late  
Say, I got a house but ain´t got a prey  
Life's full of that feeling you must get  
If you want to be alive, anyway

Oh oh oh  
Oh god I

Hey, I got a life in the stake where I die and wait  
I need a feeling to go on, a need a song...  
It's your soul behind bars  
The bars of not saying what burns in you

Every memory that walks upon your life  
Take it and build something to live it one more time  
It's back, for me, it´s wide  
Oh, I´m still alive

Listen, kid, this shall be your way  
Blew up the walls and run away from here  
The city is for those who can reign  
over the avenues and skycrapers... But I don´t

We all have a prison deep down inside  
And you might not know if it is the street  
or a wide forest but I can´t live here.  
To all of your dreams and poems... Cheers!

Once you´re thinking if it should be  
this way or the other way round... You die  
If you don´t get lost, you won´t ever learn  
To all of your dreams and poems... Cheers!

Oh oh oh  
Oh god I

Hey, I got a life in the stake where I die and wait  
I need a feeling to go on, a need a song...  
It's your soul behind bars  
The bars of not saying what burns in you

Every memory that walks upon your life  
Take it and build something to live it one more time  
It's back, for me, it´s wide  
Oh, I´m still alive

I miss my life  
I miss the clouds  
When it´s over  
You will look upon  
I miss it now  
Upon our shoulder

Alive forever  
Is there a way to heaven?

If I could I relive that face  
I wish there was wind on our faces again

Hey, I got a life in the stake where I die and wait  
I need a feeling to go on, a need a song...  
It's your soul behind bars  
The bars of not saying what burns in you

Every memory that walks upon your life  
Take it and build something to live it one more time  
It's back, for me, it´s wide  
Oh, I´m still alive

Turn the music on  
I think a poem is on his way  
To our souls

* * *

Write with the heart

Read with an open mind

And listen with your soul


	8. Chapter 8

Author´s note: _How to save a life _(The Fray) is a wonderful song and I had worked on a translation. Enjoy!

* * *

8. Salvar una vida (How to save a life) 

Primero, me dices que hay que hablar  
Ha dicho que te sientes para charlar  
Él te sonríe amablemente  
Tu sólo miras educado al frente  
A una especie de ventana de allí  
Va a la izquierda y tú a la derecha  
Entre las líneas del dolor y del odio  
Preguntándote por qué viniste

_¿En qué me equivoque? Mi amigo se fue  
A algún lugar de la amargura  
Y si mi me hubiera quedado contigo  
Hubiese podido salvar tu vida_

Hazle saber que no haces mal  
Pues sabes que harás lo mejor posible  
Escurriéndote por sus defensas  
Sin enseñar inocencia  
Deja una lista de errores  
De todo lo que le dijiste  
Y reza para que te escuche  
Y reza para que te escuche

_¿En qué me equivoque? Mi amigo se fue_

_A algún lugar de la amargura  
Y si mi me hubiera quedado contigo  
Hubiese podido salvar tu vida_

Él habla más alto  
Y tú más bajo, con una última opción  
Seguir hasta perder el camino  
O romper con los que has seguido  
Elegirá una de las dos  
Tendrá que admitirlo todo  
O te dirá que ya no es el mismo  
Preguntándote por qué viniste

_¿En qué me equivoque? Mi amigo se fue  
A algún lugar de la amargura  
Y si mi me hubiera quedado contigo  
Hubiese podido salvar tu vida_

* * *

Cheers! And good luck with exams 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Hello again, sorry about the delay! You know what? It´s funny to think that when you don´t see someone in a long time you try to think inn other people but... somewhere deep down in your heart, you realize how much does that person mean for you. I tell you this cuz I miss someone very dear...

* * *

9. Just you and me

I have sat so many times  
Trying not to think you are in my place  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
And that makes me smile always  
Even when I look so sad though  
It has always been last resort (always)  
And lifts me up from my pain  
Could I ever survive without you?

[Chorus:  
If I could, then I would  
Just you and me this time  
I will go wherever it is  
I'll go wherever you will go

And maybe, I'll find you  
My heart has been crying again  
To watch you, to guide you  
Those things we used to do  
You are my reason to live  
Love or not, I need you here  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you

[Chorus

And the reason is you  
You taught me well  
The words I need to hear

I know now, just quite how  
How is everything going on  
In your heart and your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time

[Chorus

I learned from you that I do not crumble   
I learned from you that I do not fall  
I learned from you that we´ll be always  
We will always be together.

* * *

This is for her... wherever she is.

I´m always with you.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Long time no see! Gee, I hate having you guys waiting for so long but I promise new stories are on their way. My good old Diego will be soon back with more.

* * *

10. Iron n´Roses

Above, all was dark,

A lonely tear away from God's eye shed.

Iron n´Roses bloom

In this great city

Miles away for you always,

Narrow corridors

Of devils of golden dimes.

If you're alone

This is your place home.

Over the broken bridge,

A light shone brightly down

For the one waiting for her

Yellow moon, lady mine,

Lady in silver light disguise.

Let us rest, love

Till we meet again.

Shadow moon, mother grey timber;

As she keeps us warm when dark comes,

The snowy rabbit that runs along.

Every day every night

Under this huge living maze

Walk the line but you

Must never look back.

Every day every night

Under cloaks of stars n´clouds,

I saw her once again. The white snow hare.

If you're little,

Water you'll find.

Walk the dust

As we look all for the love home

That shines with a serene

Smile, the red iron rose.

Moon in the water, under the stone.

Lady flower of the dark city,

You must get the child that waits for you.

Every day every night

Under this huge living maze

Walk the line but you

Must never look back.

Every day every night

Every day

Yellow moon, lady mine,

Lady in silver light disguise.

Let us rest, love

Till we meet again

Dream again, dear.

Shadow moon, mother grey timber;

As she keeps us warm when dark comes,

The snowy rabbit that runs along,

When will I see you again?

Every day every night

With words of love

There's a call for the Moon.

Every day every night

There's a child waiting for her.

Over the city of iron, a red rose shone over all

A magic code change

In this sleepless town

While I play the guitar softly

The stars sang a new day.

* * *

For Akeboshi


	11. Chapter 11

Author´s note: For the one and only North Wind Author´s note: For the one and only North Wind

11. Winter

A cold night is at large, the longest of death n´ice,  
this one is all mine for I´ve been away for so long--  
as a welcome back party. --  
North Wind´s here!  
the lord of Winter for you.  
My blow will erase all!!

There I was, the terror of all kind and all place.  
No one dared to face me or the worse for them!  
My ice made them all pray  
and now, like a street mutt!  
You better run away,  
my cold breeze's here!!

_Winter nights forever,_ _darkness of snow n´ice_  
_This is my cue, my law!_ _You'll__ be __the__ next__ one_  
Aah...

_Never sunny days,_

_this __one's__ only__ mine!_

_In the dark of the night _

_Winter will arrive!_  
I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!  
Storms, blizzards, thunder, ice n´snow;  
I will chill you, kid, to the very bone  
Everything's set.and so is the game  
Andiamo, farewell, bye! This is it!

_Winter nights forever,_ _darkness of snow n´ice_!

_Slowly sleeps you away_

_This is my cue, my law!_ _You'll be the next one_  
Ooh!

_Never sunny days,_

_this one's only mine_

_Never sunny days,_!

_In the dark of the night_  
_North Wind wakes  
Is awake!  
Ooh!  
In the dark of the night.__ Winter will arrive!_  
_Doom her_!

Where is my life? --

It's the end of the line!

_In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night..._

Clouds, thunder,  
come this way.,  
Let this night be  
our very night!  
Yes, blow it all!

_In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night..._

North Wind cries!

--

For The Legend of North Wind


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Author´s note: This one´s for Shogun, my hero and dearest samurai.

* * *

12. Home for me

I have often dreamed,  
of a far off place  
Where a hero's welcome,  
would be waiting for me  
Where there were no walls,  
and my eyes could sleep  
For that dream, I´ll give  
everything, even my heart.

I'll be there someday, I will find the way  
I´ll find my stenght no matter the place  
I know ev'ry mile,  
will be worth my while  
When I trust my dreams,  
I'll make the home of my own

Down the crowds and days,  
finding my place  
Though many miles I have walked,  
you have been my sun  
And a thousand years, would be worth the wait  
It might take a lifetime,  
but I will make it someway there

And I won't look back, I will find the way  
And I'll keep going on,  
I can´t give it up yet  
It's a long up way,  
but I won't give in  
Till I find my own,  
and my journey is complete

But I don´t see any glory here,  
is hard to say  
but people don´t seem  
to care as I keep going on

For the home of mine, I will find the way  
I will search the world, somewhere I´ll find it  
I don't care how far,  
I will give anything  
Till I find my hero's welcome,  
waiting in your arms

I will search the world, I will face its harms  
Till I find my hero's welcome,  
waiting in your arms.

When you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold

With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong

Chorus

For the home of mine, I will find the way  
I will search the world, somewhere I´ll find it  
I don't care how far,  
I will give anything  
Till I find my hero's welcome,  
waiting in your arms

I will search the world, I will face its harms  
Till I find my hero's welcome,  
waiting in your arms.

* * *

For Shogun.


	13. Chapter 13

Author´s note: This beautiful song comes from my novel The Road Of the White Snake and is dedicated to all children who suffer wars.

* * *

13. Way to Paradise

Hear the sound of the dark iron birds  
The call of the glory  
What else on earth can it be that pray  
if it isn´t for crying and sleepless ?

Wherever you eyes ever say  
I will always go that way  
For the start, for bearing a hope  
deep in your pure little child soul

_Oh I fear. Stars will not lead the way  
in our journey to paradise  
Oh think twice, I will always remember you,  
You and me in paradise  
_  
Fire has almost eaten all the place  
I can almost hear her crying  
If her dreams die I don´t know what I´ll do  
It is worse than cold death

_Oh I fear_...

Oh lord, is there nothing more anybody can do  
Oh lord, there must be something you can say

Lying sleep in the green green grass  
You can see that shes been there  
The smile on her face is all that I need  
more than glory and even.  
_  
Oh I fear..._

* * *

Don´t let pain spoil the dreams of children


End file.
